Descendientes 2
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: Esa es la principal diferencia entre tu y yo, tu necesitas una varita para mostrar tu poder. Yo solo necesito mover mi mano, y acabaría con todo tu ejercito, calamar. Segunda parte de Descendientes.


TITULO: Descendientes.

AVISO: Para entender un poco esta historia tienes que haber visto la película de Disney, Descendientes, pero para poder entenderle aun mejor tuviste que haber leído la primer parte de este fic, ya que no es una copia exacta. Historia basada en la película de Disney con el mismo nombre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran autora Stephanie Meyer y de Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis.

En mi grupo de Facebook hay más información, si quieren unirse en mi perfil está el link. Y en Facebook ya estoy empezando a publicar imágenes. Los espero ahí.

Esta historia comenzará a publicarse hasta el primero de Febrero del 2018, esta es la primer probada. Lo mismo paso cuando se publicó Descendientes (Primera parte) se publicó el capítulo primero el 27 de Septiembre, siendo su estreno hasta el 30 del mismo mes.

Sigue más de cerca la historia en la página de Facebook, y se hará un Soundtrack de la historia tanto en Youtube como en Spotify, así que estate al pendiente.

— **Vamos a darle a Cullen's un poco de diversión—Susurra Jasper viendo la cacerola fijamente.**

— **El amor nos hace débiles, y deja aflorar los instintos más malvados. Dejándonos recordar que hay maldad debajo de la piel, cualquiera que tome este manjar… será realmente cruel.—Susurro mientras Jasper, Jace y Jacob echan las manzanas, Rose y Tanya se ríen con fuerza y yo miro a las manzanas moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cacerola. Tomo una de las manzanas y sonrío con arrogancia.— We got all the ways to be W-i-c-k-e-d. We got all the ways to be W-i-c-k-e-d—Comienzo a tararear lanzándole manzanas al aire, Jasper, Jace y Jacob las van tomando una a una.**

— **C'mon hey hey hey hey hey. Hey hey hey hey (haha).** **Hey hey hey hey hey—Gritan los tres, las chicas y yo los seguimos riéndonos con fuerza.**

 **Jace avienta las manzanas por el suelo, veo a los chicos de Cullen´s asentándose tras ellas, el primer mordido y no pararán.**

— **Crashing the party. Guess they lost my invitation. Friendly reminder.** **Got my own kind of persuasion—Canto recargándome en una de las paredes, veo a Clary morder una de las manzanas para posteriormente aventar a uno de los chicos que va caminando.**

— **Looks like this place could use** **.** **A bit of misbehavior** **.** **Happily ever after** **.** **With a little flavour** **—Cantan Jasper y Tanya dándoles manzanas a los profesores, alcanzo a ver a Jacob y a Rose aventando manzanas por todo el patio, camino hasta allá con Jace a mi lado.**

— **Bad to the bone. With even worse intentions. We're gonna steal the show.** **And leave 'em all defenseless—Tararea Jacob con Jace mientras pintan los jardines de verde y rojo, Rose lanza pintura azul, Jasper congela la Fuente mientras Tanya juega con telas enredándolas en los árboles.**

— **A fairy tale life can be. Oh, so overrated.** **So raise your voices and Let's get it activated—Canturea Rose moviendose al ritmo y sonar de la canción, veo a mis dos queridos suegros y tomo dos manzanas acercandome a darselas.**

 **A fairy tale life can be** **  
** **Oh, so overrated** **  
** **So raise your voices and** **  
** **Let's get it activated**

 **Se escucha a mis espaldas mientras entrego las manzanas con una sonrisa en los labios, al dar la primer mordida Esme voltea a ver al rey Carlisle y le tira la corona y él le quita la chaqueta soltando un rugido de bestia, suelto una risa malvada y ellos me voltean a ver.**

 **Apple, apple** **  
** **Dip, dip** **  
** **Wanna try it?** **  
** **Tick, tick** **  
** **Take a bite** **  
** **Come on, be bold** **  
** **Change the way the story's told**

 **Me alejo corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo, tomo una cacerola de manzanas y las Comienzo a repartir una a una, miro a Leah mientras canto y ella me sonríe como si fuera una manzana corriente.**

 **This time the dark is** **  
** **Finally getting your attention**

 **Tanya y Jasper usan ambos poderes, Tanya quema los árboles y Jasper los congela creando así una obra maestra, veo al Hada madrina corriendo con un libro de magía negra y suelto una carcajada, todo salió como lo esperaba.**

 **** **We're wicked by the book**

 **And class is back in session**

 **** **You like it, steal it** **  
** **Gotta beat 'em to the treasure** ****

 **A rite of passage** **  
** **Bad just doesn't get much better**

 **Toda la escuela se reune en el jardín de enfrente, yo pinto la ropa de la estatua del rey con aerosoles negro y plateado, solo con un toque de azul. Me alejo para verlo mejor y aplaudo, tomo la bandera con el dibujo de larga vida al mal y corro para quitar la de Cullen's.**

 ****

 **Long live havin' some fun** **  
** **We take what we want** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked** **  
** **With us evil lives on the right side of wrong** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked** **  
**

**Subo el estandarte para que se vea a todo lo que da la bandera, miro hacia la isla y no puedo evitar que el sentimiento de nostalgia me invada al recordar los momentos que viví ahí con mi padre. Todo lo que me enseño, todo lo que él sabe que es bueno para mí.**

 **** **Father always knows best*** **  
** **Show his, pass every test*** **  
** **Hear his voice in my head*** **  
** **Evil is the only real way to win** ****

 **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **(Hey, hey, hey, hey)** **  
** **W-I-C-K-E-D** **  
** **Let's go!** **  
** **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **(Hey, hey, hey, hey)** **  
** **W-I-C-K-E-D** ****

 **Long live havin' some fun** **  
** **We take what we want** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked** **  
** **With us evil lives on the right side of wrong** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked** ****

 **Cruel and unusual** **  
** **We're taking control** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked** **  
** **With us evil lives on the right side of wrong** **  
** **There's so many ways to be wicked**

 **Veo a Edward a lo lejos, sonrió y tomo la última manzana, salgo corriendo hacia él. Me paro frente suyo con una sonrisa fingiendo ser tierna y le tiendo la manzana como si de un dulce regalo se tratara, él la toma y le da una mordida. Es cuestión de Segundo para ver como sus ojos cambian de ese verde intense a un negro peligroso.** **  
**

******(Hey, hey, hey, hey)** **  
** **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **W-I-C-K-E-D** **  
** **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **W-I-C-K-E-D** **  
** **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **W-I-C-K-E-D** **  
** **We got all the ways to be** **  
** **So many ways to be wicked**

 **Para esto Edward me ha tomado de la cintura y me ha susurrado la última parte de la canción en el oído, y mientras dice eso me tiende las llaves para liberar a mi padre de su prisión, sonrió ante eso y tomo las llaves sintiendo como la magia se apodera de mi ser completamente.**

" _Isabella, Isabella… ¿Es cierto que usarás un vestido de otra diseñadora y no el de la señorita Rosalie?"_

" _Isabella, háblanos del baile real."_

" _Isabela, ¿Es cierto que no irás a la reunión con la Princesa Anna y a reina Elsa?"_

" _¿Disfrutas de ser rubia?"_

" _¿Qué opinas del baile real?"_

" _¿estas emocionada"_

" _Isabella, ¿Por qué no acompañarás a Edward a la celebración de Los_ _Princess Award_ _*?"_

Los flashes en conjunto con las preguntas me hacen despertar de mi ensueño perfecto, miro a los reporteros hablándome y preguntándome, queriendo llevarse una parte de mí, los veo sin saber que decir, simplemente me limito a sonreír.

" _Isabella, ¿Es verdad que su padre sigue encerrado en la prisión más poderosa de Cullen's?_

Abro la boca y volteo a ver al entrevistador que pregunto eso, estoy a punto de contestarle cuando siento las manos de Edward en mi cintura.

—Eso sigue siendo cierto, lamento informar—Dice Edward pegándome a él, coloco mi mano en su pecho y le miro a los ojos. Él me sonríe pero vuelve su mirada hacia la cámara.—Eso ha sido todo por hoy— Cierro los ojos esperando que esta pesadilla termine.

Escucho los gritos de protesta de los miembros de la prensa, vuelvo a abrir los ojos y comienzo a levantar la mano para hacer que se vayan con magia, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas entonces. Una mancha azul se interpone entre mí y los periodistas molestos, bajo la mano calmándome un poco al notar que es la Hada Madrina.

—Las entrevistas terminaron por hoy, solo si son miembros de la familia real podrán permanecer aquí, si son alumnos los invito a pasar a sus clases, pero en caso de que no sean ninguno de los anteriores… Por favor, retírense de la institución.—Sonríe con esa sonrisa que causa que todo aquel que quiera rezongar se tranquilice.

—Pero, Hada…

—Shhhh…—Le cierra la boca a los reporteros que querían seguir hablando.—Ya son pasadas las dos de la tarde, se les dio hasta las dos… Y como saben, soy muy exigente con el horario.—Comienza a hacer señal para que se vayan todos.

—Que amables. —Les dice Edward cuando se comienzan a ir uno por uno. Yo no diría eso, pero ahora solo sonrió a él.

—Sí, gracias—Susurro por lo bajo, que creo que nadie me ha alcanzado a oir.

—Edward, Bella—Nos dice el Hada Madrina a modo de saludo.

—Hada Madrina—Susurramos al mismo tiempo, y ambos reímos por eso.

Lo miro a los ojos.

—Creo que salió mejor de lo esperado. —Me susurra acariciando mi mejilla.

—Si a mejor de lo esperado te refieres a que se esperaba que ni siquiera me presentará, si, si salió.—Él se ríe y pone sus dos manos en mis hombros, es alto, mide 1.95, es de los pocos hombres que tengo que alzar la mirada para verlo mejor.—En algún punto voy a tener que contestar las preguntas que me hacen.

—Por el momento es mejor así, si les acostumbras que vas a contestar todo a lo que pregunten… Crearás un monstro. —Abro la boca para decir algo—Uno más grande.—Hago un puchero y él se carcajea.—Se lo que vas a decir incluso antes que tú, creo que leo la mente o algo así.

—Posiblemente, quizás esas clases con mi madre te han ayudado mucho—Susurro con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, quizás lo han hecho. —Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y después se aleja un poco. —Creo que necesitamos tiempo a solas.

—Lo necesitamos—Correspondo a su pensamiendo.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si…?

— ¡Aquí estas!—El grito de Rose me hace brincar en mi sitió, volteo a verla al igual que Edward. — Lamento interrumpir, pero si tu vestido no está listo para el baile… Terminarás bailando en bata.

Ruedo los ojos y volteo a ver a Edward, él me sonríe y deposita un beso en mi frente.

—Te veré después.—Me dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento, Rose me jala para que camine con ella, veo a Edward por última vez, justo antes de que los reporteros estén encima de él nuevamente. Hago una mueca y vuelvo a mi camino rumbo al cuarto de Rose y de Tanya.

.

.

.

—Adelgazaste en cintura—Susurra Rose anotando los cambios, veo a Tanya dibujando el modelo de unos zapatos al otro lado de la habitación.

—Sí, y ahora no puedo respirar con este enorme pastel encima—Respondo poniendo mis manos en el corset del vestido.

—Tendrás tiempo de hacerlo después del baile real.—Murmura con un alfiler entre los dientes.

—No creo, Edward tiene más eventos y piden que lleve a su perfecta novia—Es la primera vez que habla Tanya desde que estoy aquí con la loca de Rosalie probándome este vestido.—Así que… No creo que pueda respirar bien después del baile real.

—Eso cierto, Edward tiene 20 eventos después del baile y estoy tan estresada que ahora no recuerdo de que trata ni la mitad.—Me bajo del pedestal donde estoy, camino al espejo y suelto un jadeo cuando me veo en él.—Soy un pastel lleno de crema rosada.—Susurro al verme, Rose se acerca.

—Es… Hermoso.—Lanza besos al vestido y yo ruedo los ojos, escucho la tele cuando Tanya la enciende. Volteo a ver de qué trata, soy yo en ella… Otra vez.—Saluda, pequeña estrella.—Me dice divertida Rose y sale corriendo por el control, le sube a la tele.

En la imagen estamos Edward y yo, ambos en la cena de Aladdin y Jazmín, yo luzco el traje típico, solo que en tonos plateados con rosa, mi peinado lo hice con un chongo sutil con cabellos sueltos y el maquillaje consistía en casi todo iluminador y lo demás más sencillo y unos labios durazno. Esa cena fue linda, perono tenía ni idea de que era lo que me estaba comiendo y para mi mala suerte, la cámara me enfoco cuando estaba escupiendo mi comida en mi servilleta, el sirviente me tendió otra amablemente y me explico que era l que estaba comiendo, jure nunca más comer algo que me ofrecieran Aladdín y Jazmín.

La presentadora habla de que Edward y yo apenas nos conocimos hace unos meses y ahora no hay quien nos detenga tan rápido que vamos en la relación.

—Desde que la futura Princesa Isabella de Cullen's anuncio su amor hacia las fresas, admiradores de todo el reino le han mandado canastas llenas de ese delicioso manjar—En pantalla aparezco yo dándole una fresa cubierta de chocolate a Edward, sonrió por ese recuerdo, fue divertido ya que le tire el chocolate a Edward en la corbata.

—Nice—Dice Tanya mientras enfocan el collar que Edward me regalo, una risa se escapa de mis labios en ese momento, volteo a la cama y veo el libro del _mundo de Sofía_ en ella, hago una mueca. Se supone que nos dejó leerlo el de Filosofía y Letras, ni siquiera lo que comenzado.

Camino rápido a la cama y lo tomo, saco mi libro de hechizos y busco el que se utiliza para leer más rápido, chasqueo los dedos para así poder terminar el libro rápidamente.

—Conozco, tu secreto para ser toda una fama—Dice Rosalie al ver que ya voy a la mitad del libro—Y sé que a Edward y a Garrett no les gustara nada.—Alzo la mirada del libro.

—Ahora rimas igual que las princesa tontas—Le digo entre dientes aun leyendo, siento como un cojín impacta contra mi.—Tanya también lo hace, no solo yo—Le digo aventando el cojín al otro lado de la habitación—

—A Garret no le importa que siga teniendo el cabello rosa. Así que no te preocupes por ir a decirle, solo utilice el hechizo una vez y eso era necesario.—Se defiende Tanya acercándose a Rose—Little B. , es hora de que dejes de utilizar ese libro y comiences a ser tu misma.—Ruedo los ojos por lo que dice Tanya. —Aparte de que bueno, mi novio solo es príncipe… el tuyo es el Rey de Cullen's. Gran diferencia.

—Ese libro pertenece al museo, junto con mi espejo, la cosa rara de Tanya, la caracola de la madre de Jacob, la urna de Ingrid y el abrigo de la madre de Jace—Ruedo los ojos cuando me tomo el libro.—Quita esa mirada… quita esa cara.—Le doy el libro de mala gana—Sabes que tengo razón, si Edward descubre que le has estado mintiendo desde que encerraste a tu papá las cosas se pondrán feas. Ya no solo eres Bella, la chica de la isla que robaba y se burlaba de las personas.

—¿No lo extrañan? ¿Robar, burlarse, bailar, cantar y hacer las cosas que hacíamos en la isla?—Les pregunto esperanzada, Rose niega con la cabeza.

—Esta es la tierra de las oportunidades Bella, podemos ser quien quieras ser.— _pero no yo misma._ Pienso para mis adentros pero no se lo digo.—En un futuro serás Reina, y serás una asombrosa reina. Yo soy la diseñadora d ropa más joven de Cullen's y Tanya es la mejor diseñadora de zapatos del mundo…

—¿Enserio?—Interrumpe Tanya haciéndose de nuevo notar.

—Según la revista, Prinple* —Dice Rose como si fuera lo más obvio.—Hacemos muchos sacrificios, pero somos felices… Edward te hace feliz, cada una encontró su felicidad.—Asiento a sus palabras y ella vuelve a depositar el libro de hechizos en la cama—En cuanto estés lista lo iremos a dejar al museo, ahora tengo que ir a recibir telas. Tanya, vamos. Tu cámbiate.—Me señala.—Te vamos a probar los zapatos.—Señala una caja y yo asiento.—Volveremos.—Dice antes de salir de la habitación, Tanya espera unos minutos.

—¿Te molestaría contarme de que trata ese libro?—Suelto una risa y niego con la cabeza.—Eres la mejor, gagnant .—Ruedo los ojos por el absurdo apodo que me puso Edward.

Miro hacia la puerta por donde salen las chicas, hace unos meses yo hubiera salido con ellas. Pero ahora estoy aquí esperando a que vuelvan para mi prueba de vestido. Recorro la habitación con mis ojos y hago una mueca, ya no duermo aquí; al día siguiente de anunciar que éramos novios mis cosas fueron mudadas a las habitaciones "principales", donde solo duerme la realeza, al ser novia del Rey se me asigno una habitación sola. Extraño tanto los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

—Hola, Jacob—Dicen a coro seis chicas, ruedo los ojos en el interior. Vamos los seis caminando, Jasper está saludando a tres chicas que en seguida casi caen dsamayadas.

—Señoritas—Dice Jacob para seguir conquistando corazones.

—¿Por qué las torturan tanto? Solo pueden ir con una al baile—Les susurra Jace, digamos que de los tres hombres… Es el único que todavía no saca esa pizca de seductor con las chicas.

—Iremos solos, así podremos bailar con todas ellas.—Dice Jacob golpeando a Jasper en el hombro, rio por lo bajo. Jasper ya tiene algo con una de las chicas, solo que los chicos no lo saben aun.

—Bueno en ese caso… ¿Si invitarán a alguien para el baile… como lo harían?—Jace me había pedido que le hiciera una poción para así decirle a Clary lo que sentía él por ella. Yo le había recomendado buscar consejos en los chicos para hacerlo.

—Es sencillo, solo tienes que…—Se detiene por unos momentos Jacob para darle suspenso al asunto—Ser idéntico a alguno de los dos.—Niego con la cabeza por la risa que me genera eso, es de los pocos momento en que me puedo divertir siendo yo misma.

—¡Bella!—Volteo sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Clary, me muevo hacia adelante un poco para que me dejen pasar pero Jace se me adelanta.

—¡Clary!—Exclama contento y nervioso, los cinco nos ponemos detrás para ver el momento épico en el que le pedirá a Clary salir con él.—Bueno, yo quería saber…—Dilo, dilo, dilo, murmuramos muy por lo bajo para que nadie nos escuche.—¿Te gusto el pastel de zanahoria?—Escucho la mano de Tanya estrellándose en su frente y a los chicos reir.

—Ohh bueno, yo comí el de calabaza—Contesta Clary como si nada.

—Okay, Bye.—Jacob y Jasper se llevan a Jace burlándose de él por el camino.

—¿Qué necesitabas Clary?—Me acerco a ella, veo que Leah se acerca a nosotras y le sonreímos.

—Tengo turno libre a las 3… ¿Quién lo quiere?—Interrumpe Rose acercándose rápido antes de que diga yo otra cosa. Clary está apunto de decir que ella pero Leah se adelanta gritando y después susurra un lo siento a Clary—Te agendaré a las 7—Dice Rose y Clary asiente.

—Yo me voy a clases, así que nos vemos—Dice Tanya antes de caminar a toda velocidad hacia Garrett, si claro que va a clases.

—Bella, ya elegiste manteles, el banquete, la música, la decoración del salón, los cubiertos que se usarán y aunque odie tener que pedírtelo…

—Clary, tengo que ir a clases.—La interrumpo e intento caminar.

—Bueno, solo asiente… Es rápido—Me detiene y le sonrió asintiendo para que se apure—Bien, los recuerdos… Llaveros, cubre lápices, un colgante lindo, corbatas para hombres y collares para mujeres. En lo personal me gustan los cubre lápices.—Siento la magia fluir tan rápido por mis venas que abro los ojos para tranquilizarme, veo que Clary se queda con la boca abierta.—Podemos hacer todos si no quieres decidir—Susurra y yo niego con la cabeza.

—Los cubre lápices, son perfectos. En tono marfil con detalles plateados—Susurro con mi acento inglés saliendo a todo lo que da.—Eso sería fabuloso.

Ella me sonríe para tranquilizarme,

—No te vas a arrepentir.—Asiente un par de veces.—Dios, no puedo esperar a ver tu boda.

—Si, yo también ya quiero… ¿Qué acabas de decir?—Veo que Rose y Leah ya se han acercado, en mi mente lo que dijo Clary sonó a un: Dios, no puedo esperar a ver la isla; estúpido, pero fue lo que escuche.

—El baile real es como tu fiesta de compromiso, eres oficialmente una dama de la corte, y no solo ese. Todos los reinos te aceptan como su futura soberana—Abro mi boca.

—Te lo dije—Canturrea Rose contenta

—Todo el mundo lo sabe—Susurra Leah al ver mi cara.

—No, yo no lo sabía.—niego con la cabeza—¿Por qué toda mi vida está siendo planeada sin que yo sepa nada?—Les digo algo enojada.

—¿Qué está pasando chicas?—La mano de Edward se posa en mi cintura.

— **Lo que pasa es que toda mi vida está siendo planeada sin mi consentimiento, nada de lo que yo quiero se hace y todo lo que las personas esperan de mi es que sea una chica perfecta de la corte. Ahhhh y por cierto, no soy rubia natural, todo ha sido parte de un hechizo para que así tú te sintieras orgulloso de mi. Pero todo bien.**

—No pasa nada—Susurro mordiéndome la lengua para no decir todo aquello que muere por salir de lo más profundo de mi ser—Solo estábamos viendo lo de los recuerdos del baile—Susurro volteándolo a ver.

—Oh bueno en ese caso…

—Bella, amo tu vestido—Una de las chicas interrumpe el momento d Edward y mio. Giro para verla, es la hija de Ariel.

—Edward, debemos de ver los últimos detalles del arreglo.—Susurra Clary al mismo tiempo.

—Nos vemos después.—Me dice Edward para irse con Clary, me giro a la chica por completo.

—Es Diseño de Rosalie—Le digo fingiendo armonía.—¿Quieres una foto?—Ella asiente contenta y se acerca a mi para tomarse una foto, al terminar se aleja riendo con el celular en la mano.

Volteo el rostro a donde esta Edward y noto que ve unos cristales morados, suelto un suspiro y me resigno a caminar a mis clases.

Desde que fue coronado rey y anunciamos el noviazgo después de lo de mi padre, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros solos.

.

. 

Aclarando los puntos:

La canción original dice: **Mother always knows best, Show her, pass every test, Hear her voice in my head,** Bueno, en esta adaptación se tuvo que cambiar a father y a his, ya que Bella es hija de Rumple, y recuerden que ella en si conoció a su madre ya que fue grande.

Los _Princess Award,_ la traducción es literal a Premios de Princesas, por lo que se premian a las princesas más valientes, a la más bonita y esas cosas. Es solo una adaptación de los premios que se celebran en la vida real, aquí obviamente es adaptado a esta versión alterna del Universo.

Prinple, sería la combinación del nombre Pincesa/Princess con el de la revista People.

—


End file.
